


Whiskey

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Post hunt shenanigans in the bunker.  Written for impala-dreamer’s End of Year Quickie challenge on tumblr. Prompts in bold.
Relationships: Dean Winchester / Reader, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Whiskey

Dean refilled their glasses for the fifth, or was it sixth, time. They had been celebrating their successful hunt since they got in a couple hours earlier. Sam had shared one drink with them before deciding he’d rather sleep than get drunk.

They were exchanging stories, trying to decide the weirdest thing either of them had seen.

“Come on! You can’t beat an alternate universe where our lives are a TV show.” Dean cringed at the memory.

“I so wish I could have seen that!” She laughed as she brought her glass to her lips, tipping it back and finishing the drink.

She picked up the whiskey for another refill. She poured the remainder of the amber liquid into her glass, pouting as she realized how little there was. “Damn. **Whiskey’s gone.** ”

“That bottle, yeah. There is more hidden in the kitchen.” Dean winked.

“Of course there is!” she stood excitedly, grasping the edge of the table to keep from falling over. As she gained her balance, she turned to head to the kitchen.

“You don’t even know where it’s at.”

She laughed, “Your hiding spots aren’t exactly secret, Dean.” She tripped over her feet as she reached the top step leading down to the map room. As she fell, she dropped the empty bottle in her hand. It shattered, glass flying everywhere.

Dean was at her side in seconds. Concern for her sobering him momentarily. He smiled as he realized she was laughing at herself on the floor.

“Well this is gonna be a bitch to clean up. And I’m not wearing any shoes!” She looked to her bare feet and noticed her left ankle appeared a little abnormal. “Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh, what?” Dean asked, following her outstretched pointer finger to her now deformed ankle. “Son of a bitch.”

“I think it’s broken.”

“ **Does it hurt?** ” Dean asked with a slight slur.

“ **No more than stepping on a Lego.** ” She shrugged.

“ **So… you wanna go to the hospital?** ”

“ **God, yes.** ” She nodded quickly. “My foot is definitely not suppose to go that way.”

“Well, guess I’ll go wake up Sammy.” He stood and started to walk toward Sam’s room. He hollered over his shoulder: “You stay there, don’t cut yourself on the glass.”

Dean returned a minute later with Sam trailing close behind. He looked at her and then back to Dean. He rolled his eyes as he moved to kneel beside her. “Did you drunken idiots even try to call Cas?”

“He has been busy with Heaven stuff lately. I don’t want to bother him,” she justified. “Sorry we woke you.”

“It’s okay. Let’s just go get you fixed up.” He smiled reassuringly. He lifted her carefully and carried her to the Impala.


End file.
